Ketsueki Clan
Clan Name: Ketueki Clan or Blood Clan Place of Origin: Baragakure List of Members: # Gau Ketsueki - Founder of Ketsueki Clan (Deceased) # Yami Ketsueki- Co-founder of Ketsueki Clan (Deceased) # Xia Ketsueki- Leader of Ketsueki Clan (Deceased) # Darken Ketsueki- Ketsueki Clan Elder (Deceased) # Yoru Ketsueki- Current known remaining member of the Ketsueki Clan (Alive) Noticeable Features: Their hot blooded personality and crimson red eyes that all most makes it appear as blood. Along with their ruthless tactics in a fight and their ability to control their own blood. Strong Affinity in Taijutsu and Ninjutsu Blood Release Strong Chakra Control Strong Chakra Reserve Specific Skills: Blood Release Blood Bullet: The user would use the blood from an open wound to collect their blood into their dominant hand to from it into a ball of ball and aim it towards the target of their selection. Then shoot it like a bullet firing from a gun hence the name Blood Bullet. (D-Rank) Blood Fist: The user uses the blood from an open wound on their body to encase their hands and feet in blood to add power to their Taijutsu attacks. (D-Rank) Blood Talons: The user can use the blood from wounds to form 12 inch claws over each of his fingers using. (D-Rank) Blood Net: The user can use their blood to take the form of giant nets that can attach to any object. (C-Rank) Blood Web: The user uses blood to make a web consisting out of blood that can entangle and even severely injure his opponents. (C-Rank) Blood Scorpion Tail: The user can user their blood to allow themselves to create scorpion tail-like tentacle that impales their target.(C-Rank) Sonic Blood Bulet: The user uses their blood to make a bullet that is smaller and slimmer than the ones used in the regular blood bullet. This way the bullet travels at a much faster speed and can be fired multiple times one after the other, it can even pierce objects and opponents. This also reduces the chances of anemia, because users use less blood this way. (C-Rank) Blood Blade: The user has the ability to use their manifest his blood into a scythe-like blade or blades which is called Blood Blade. The blades can be inverted, outverted or sometimes straight with a hook at the end that resembles that of a hook sword. (C-Rank) Blood Bear Trap: The user uses their blood to take the form of two bear traps around their hands to fight hand to hand but can they can be used by firing them. (B-Rank) Blood Mace: The user can use their blood to fully encase their hands, forming spiked mace on each arm. (B-Rank) Blood Crow Blade: The blades appear inverted on the front and back of the users palms instead of their forearms as well being bigger and longer. This jutsu is an evolved state of the regular Blood Blade that allows black markings appear on his body like curly lines that divaricate along the way from both of their arms up to the left side of their face. (B-Rank) Blood Lion: The user gathers blood from a wound on their body to encase their arm in blood to form the shape of a lion's head. (B-Rank) Blood Spear: The user manifests a spears of blood from their wound. They can summon these spears in action and throw them to pierce their opponent. (B-Rank) Blood Whip: The users uses the blood from a wound to help it takes the form of long strands of whips which extends from either their hair or hands and can deliver immensely quick blows or restrain her opponent (B-Rank) Blood Wings: The user use their blood to create themselves a pair wings of their choosing to allow themselves to fly in the air. (A-Rank) Heavy Blood Bullet:This jutsu has a faster and much more powerful bullet that causes patterned, black lines to cover the users body. Heavy Blood Bullets also look slightly different than a regular blood bullet. When the bullet hits it target directly, it expands and explodes quite rapidly causing huge amount of damage. Like that of a cannon fire. (A-Rank) Blood Rock Fist: The user encases their fist in blood like the blood fist jutsu but this time the blood takes a rock like formation. (A-Rank) Blood Shield: The user has to gathers blood from their wounds and gathers it into both of their hands to form a shield in order to defend themselves from attacks (A Rank) Blood Trap: The user creates bramble-like constructs that can expand and be used to trap opponents or injure them directly. (A-Rank) Blood Armor: The user uses the blood from the wounds on their body to fully encase their body in blood to protect themselves. (S-Rank) Blood Bomb: The user takes blood from a bleeding wound to create small floating explosive spheres that are wrapped in the user's blood. These spheres can be controlled and remotely detonated. (S-Rank) Background: The Ketsueki's are a clan that was created by a two male shinobi named Yami and Gau Ketsueki both known as the most ruthless water users to have ever touched the battlefield. The pair only known the art of war and torture, but were put in a rough spot when they went against the Senju clan and almost lost their lives and until they discovered their blood release. On that day forth they decided to create a clan for their new found power and they became one of the most dangerous clans to have ever exist since they could infuse their chakra with their blood to wield it as a weapon. Their blood lust and crimson eyes were the main reasons for them being feared by everyone around them as if they were demons incarnate. The clan has slowly started to die out from over using their blood in battle and dying and in order to keep the clan going they split up, So far the only known member of the clan that still resides in Baragakure is Yoru Ketsueki. '' ''Approved by Lady Akatori ~ ��